detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Zlatko's creatures
Zlatko's creatures are a group of androids in Detroit: Become Human. They were owned and mutilated by Zlatko Andronikov. Biography Pre-game These androids were acquired by Zlatko Andronikov, either through purchase or by luring in runaway deviants with the promise of help. Zlatko resets them, and either assigns them for resale or keeping. With the androids he keeps Zlatko performed experiments, physically mutilating and reshaping them into monstrous forms; dozens of them were modified. They were left to wander Zlatko Andronikov's House, locked in the underground basement.Detroit: Become Human Extras, Gallery Zlatko Kara and Alice arrive at Zlatko's house looking for help. Several of these androids can be seen locked in cages as Kara and Alice walk through the basement as they follow Zlatko. They consider Kara and Alice as their last breath of hope.Detroit: Become Human Extras, Gallery After Kara escapes/gets reset, Kara can open one of the doors to the cages where they tell Kara what he does to them. If Kara and Alice manage to get outside, a group of at least nine androids ambush and beat Zlatko to death."Zlatko" Battle for Detroit - Kara Captured Some of the androids, such as the Scarred android, can be found at Recall Center Nº5 if Kara freed them. The Scarred android tells Kara that after they escaped, the U.S. Army found them and killed most of them saying they were monsters. The few that were spared were loaded onto trucks and taken to the recall center. Later, the scarred android will offer to help Kara distract the soldiers so that Kara can go to Alice. If Kara accepts the scarred android help. The scarred android and one other creature will start to make noise and bang against the fencing, which annoys the soldiers."Battle for Detroit" Individuals *Bathtub android *Scarred android *URS12 Android Polar bear Quotes * "Help us..." - One of Zlatko's creatures to Kara in Zlatko. * "He erased her memory..." - One of Zlatko's creatures to Kara in Zlatko. * "No... this can't be happening..." - One of Zlatko's creatures to Kara in Zlatko. * "You have to remember, for her sake..." - One of Zlatko's creatures to Kara in Zlatko. * "He likes to play with us... Creating monsters... for his amusement... But who's the real monster? Look what he did to us... You must remember who you are... otherwise the little one will die..." - One of Zlatko's creatures to Kara in Zlatko. Gallery Images Zlatkos creatures extras gallery (1).png|Extras Gallery: "Zlatko's Creatures". Zlatkos creatures extras gallery (2).png|Extras Gallery: "Zlatko's Creatures". Zlatkos creatures extras gallery (3).png|Extras Gallery: "Zlatko's Creatures". Zlatkos creatures extras gallery (4).png|Extras Gallery: "Zlatko's Creatures". Zlatkos creatures extras gallery (5).png|Extras Gallery: "Zlatko's Creatures". Zlatkos creatures extras gallery (6).png|Extras Gallery: "Zlatko's Creatures". Zlatko's_creatures 1.jpg Zlatkos Creatures, cell (1).png Zlatkos Creatures, cell (2).png Zlatkos Creatures, cell (3).png|Scarred android Bathtub_Android.jpg|Bathtub android Zlatko's_creatures ganging up on Zlatko.jpg Zlatko getting attack by the creatures.jpg Scarred_android.jpg|Scarred android Zlatkos victims concept art.png|Concept art. Videos DETROIT BECOME HUMAN - ZLATKO Short Movie @ 1080p HD ✔|Video: "Zlatko" short film Notes * All their appearances in the story are determinant. References de:Zlatkos Monster ru:Создания Златко Category:Androids Category:Deviants Category:Determinant